Assault Cannon
standing-back-to-back, firing Type-87 Assault Cannons.]]Typically referred to as just "rifle", the Assault Cannon system is a weapons system in the Muv-Luv Unlimited/Alternative universes, developed exclusively for the use of Tactical Surface Fighters. Combining the properties of a sweeping weapon designed with a high rate of fire and the bombardment capabilities of a smoothbore cannon, the Assault Cannon is the heart of every TSF force in the fight against the BETA. In addition, most Assault Cannon systems allow the weapon to be fired while still on the TSF's Mount Pylon, preventing BETA forces from attacking from behind. Some mount systems allow the weapon to be pointed in front, making for a hail of firepower in any one direction. The ammunition used in all Assault Cannons, while of wide variety, are all of standardized manufacturing types for ease of production. Below follows a list of currently utilized ammunition types. Ammo Types 36mm chaingun *36mm high-velocity armor-piercing (HVAP) :: The standard 36mm round type, which is caseless and tipped with depleted uranium for greater piercing properties. Effective against most BETA types. *36mm tracer :: A 36mm round that burns a pyrokinetic charge when fired, providing a light source for allied troops and as a guide for the firer to see where his/her aim is. An essential round type mixed with the standard 36mm HVAP, the 36mm tracer was used during the early years of the invasion to provide sight advantage for allied TSFs during night fighting; in modern times it is used more as a visual aid for ground troops. 120mm smoothbore cannon *120mm canister shot :: A 120mm round that when fired spreads fragments at high velocities over a wider area, usually used to deal with clusters of smaller strains of BETA. *120mm armor-piercing sabot-discarding fin-stabilized (APSDFS) :: A steel arrow/dart fitted with an external shell (sabot) that allows the dart to be fired out of a cannon barrel. Once in the air the sabot falls off to reveal a finned steel dart not unlike an arrow, with additional rocket propulsion to improve the dart's muzzle velocity. This round type is usually reserved for use against larger and more well-armored BETA strains. *120mm high-explosive squash head (HESH) :: A 120mm round that does not focus on penetrating power, but instead uses the force from its explosion and impact on a surface to transmit the resulting shockwaves to whatever is on the other side, causing damage to soft and hard objects alike. *120mm armor-piercing capped and balistically-capped high-explosive (APCBCHE) :: A 120mm round that deals damage by piercing a surface and detonating an explosive payload once within. While the round is rocket-boosted, its penetration power is does not match up to the 120mm APSDFS round, and the APCBCHE is usually reserved for less-armored large BETA strains. Type-87 Assault Cannon The Type-87 Assault Cannon is the main weapon of TSFs assigned to United Nations forces stationed in the Empire of Japan, and the main gun fielded by the Imperial Army and Royal Guards. The gun's weapons systems can be separated into two components; an RG-36 36mm chaingun makes up the bulk of the weapon, with a removable GG-120 120mm cannon attachment on the top front of the Assault Cannon. The weapon with all ammunition magazines loaded carries 2000 36mm chaingun rounds and 6 120mm cannon rounds, and has been proven to improve the maneuverability of TSFs by way of its design, which does not concentrate all of its weight on any single point. The weapon's resemblance to the P90 can be said to be a hint at the friendly relations between Europe in general and Imperial Japan in the Unlimited/Alternative universes. Type-87 Support Assault Cannon A variant of the Type-87, the Support Assault Cannon is a Type-87 with its 120mm cannon attachment removed, and replaced by a scope system attachment with a longer barrel fitted over the 36mm chaingun barrel, presumably to improve the round's accuracy and penetrating power. The Type-87 Support is usually relegated to pilots whose roles are to act as team sharpshooters or dedicated sniper personnel. AMWS-21 Combat System The main weapons system of most American TSFs, the AMWS-21 is the latest Assault Cannon fielded by the United States. Incorporating a laser device, this allows a greater link with the TSF's onboard targeting computer, improving the weapon's accuracy. Like most Assault Cannons, the 120mm cannon attachment is modular and can be removed, although any prospective variants remain unseen so far. The weapon resembles the TAR-21 Tavor. WS-16 Assault Cannon The first generation of Assault Cannon systems fielded by the United States for the use of their F-4 Phantom TSFs, the WS-16 has seen various field upgrades. The most major of those were the leap from the WS-16A to WS-16B, where the chaingun caliber was increased from 20mm to 36mm, and the cannon caliber from 105mm to 120mm. Those specifications would later become the standard for all Assault Cannon systems later on. The final incarnation of the WS-series, the WS-16C, is a version with minor upgrades to keep its firepower relevant to the modern battlefield. While it is obsolete to the US military, the weapon is still in use with other national forces. A variant of the WS-16C exists in use with the military of the German Democratic Republic, where is it coded as the WSd-16C. Type-82 Tactical Assault Cannon A modified version of the WS-series of Assault Cannons utilized by the Unified Front of China, the Type-82 has a shorter stock to prevent the gun from getting in the way during close-quarters combat. As a result, the weapon suffers from reduced accuracy and load balance. The Type-82 somewhat resembles the QBZ-95 Assault Rifle. XAMWS-24 Advanced Multiple Weapon System A new Assault Cannon system, the XAMWS-24 is an experimental weapon used exclusively by the YF-23 Black Widow II during the units' flight and combat trials in the ATSF program. Like the YF-23, it never entered mass production. The XAMWS-24 was notable for being equipped with a bayonet, and carried 30% less chaingun ammunition in return for 20% more cannon ammunition. Unlike most Assault Cannons, it can be stored on the same Mount Pylon system as the XCIWS-2B Melee Halberd. XWS-116 Support Assault Cannon Unknown Support Assault Cannon model used by F-14Ex pilots in Blue Flag exercises. A-97 Assault Cannon The first domestic Soviet Assault Cannon, the A-97 was a simple redesign of the WS-16C provided to Soviet forces along with their F-4Rs. The weapon resembles the OC-14-4A. GWS-9 Assault Cannon The main armament of the European Union forces as well as United Nation forces stationed in Europe, the GWS-9 replaces the older WS-16C as the main weapons system of the EF-2000. The weapon boasts a 20% reduction in weight and size, and its internal systems are more reliable against wear-and-tear than the WS-16C. The weapon was designed with elements from the G-36, though its stock, magazine, grip and barrel shroud strongly resemble the Enfield SA80. FWS-G1 Assault Cannon The main weapon of French TSFs, the FWS-G1's performance against the GWS-9 is largely similar, being only slightly more compact. It was developed with data from the American AMWS-21. The weapon resembles the FAMAS. Mk.57 Squad Support Gun First entering service with European Union forces in 1997, the Mk. 57, manufactured by Rheinmetall, is the strongest and most versatile support fire armament for TSFs fielded by the European nations yet. It was developed as a need for a platform for highly-mobile support fire as opposed to traditional ground artillery units, which were all too vulnerable to BETA assault and ambushes as they did not possess the three-dimensional mobility advantages TSFs had. As part of the European Union's combat doctrine of an all-TSF first-strike force (freeing up battle tanks and other vehicles for safer defensive operations away from the infested European mainland), the Mk. 57 allowed TSFs to provide their own cover fire with the Mk. 57; strategies, such as thinning operations, could be focused more on speed and mobility, further enchancing the tactical advantages a TSF had. The weapon is also highly effective as a defensive armament, allowing TSFs to kill several times their worth in BETA, and were instrumental in the Defense of Britain. Intended for a wide variety of roles from crowd-control fire to pinpoint light artillery, the Mk. 57 uses a modular barrel attachment system to easily swap components in order to fire a variety of ammunition types, ranging from 57mm rounds to heavier 105mm, 120mm, and even 220mm munitions. Popular with pilots who have personally used it in the heat of combat, the Mk. 57 has entered service in nearly all European Union nations and even overseas, with the Empire of Japan adopting the weapon's use in 2002 as the Type-02 Squad Support Gun. The speed at which the weapon was adopted has led some to believe that the deal was prearranged well before 2002, but none can deny that the weapon has proved itself more than capable in combat. The weapon bears a strong resemblance to the MG-3. GAU-8 Avenger Mounted in pairs on the A-10 Thunderbolt II, these seven-barreled rotary-cannons fire 36mm rounds and are the core of the A-10's success when dealing with massed Tank-class BETA. These cannons are mounted on highly-flexible joints and fed ammunition from two massive bandoliers housed in the cylinders mounted on the A-10's shoulder blocks, allowing the TSA to engage targets from nearly all directions, even behind the TSF itself. The 36mm round's tactical flexibility combined with the GAU-8's high rate of fire means that the weapon is also effective against most other strains of BETA, either through penetration power and range and/or the sheer amount of rounds fired. Gallery TSF weapon- Assault Gun System v2.jpg|Size comparison of a few selected Assault Cannons. Snipemako.png|Type-82 armed with a Type-87 Support Assault Cannon. Haha time for uekusa ichigo.png|An Su-27SM armed with four A-97 Assault Cannons. Oppa sweeper style.png|A Gun Sweeper Type-94-1C wielding Type-87 Assault Cannons. 31DC5557.png|EF-2000s of the JA44 Bataillon armed with Mk. 57 Squad Support Guns. F-22 Raptor 1328156668593.jpg|F-22As armed with the AMWS-21. Muv-Luv Alternative - Grandfather Tales-F-4A.jpg|A US Army F-4 Phantom dual-wielding WS-16 Assault Cannons. Muv-Luv Alternative - A-10 Thunderbolt II.jpg|An A-10C Thunderbolt II armed with its iconic GAU-8 Avenger autocannons and a Mk. 57 Squad Support Gun. Category:TSF Armaments Category:Tactics Category:TSF Category:Hardware and Technology